The Masked Rider
by loldragon
Summary: A masked rider was someone Astrid was least expecting when leaving Berk
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin, this story is my own idea that suddenly popped out of nowhere and I'd like to make sure that if there are some kind of coincidence in the stories that you all posted, it's all coincidental.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Astrid was wondering how'd she ends up on a boat. She wanted to get far away as possible from Berk, an island on the coast of the Scandinavian countries. She wanted to go to Sweden and start a new life there. The ride from Berk to Sweden soul take 8 hours by boat but it has been 15 hours and here she was stuck in the middle of the ocean with no land in sight. She was getting afraid as it was already very dark and the fact that dragons might go and grab her during a raid. Dragon raid was one of the few reasons she wanted to leave Berk. The other reasons were because of Snotlout, who kept on insisting that they should date and Astrid hated him, she didn't like the idea of killing dragons as much as a warrior she was and because she missed Hiccup, an old friend of hers of whom she had a crush on and also someone who "died" in a dragon raid. She and Hiccup grew up together and when Hiccup so-called died, she had no choice but to train to kill dragons as much as she hated it. But she wanted to stop all that and leave behind everything. To be honest, of all the Scandinavian countries, Berk was the only one facing dragon problems mainly because it was more of a village and not so advanced like Sweden and Denmark. She heard that iPhones and computers exist and she wanted to leave the old lifestyle behind and go there and have a new life. Truth to be told, she doesn't know what an iPhone is, much less a computer and she made up her mind that she wanted to know more about such lavish lifestyles.

_Whoosh! _Something flew past her and it shook her. She fell on the floor of the boat and she instantly became petrified. She went to grab her axe so that she could prepare in case that thing came again. Suddenly, the thing came swooping down again and it scared her so she just randomly kept swinging her axe.

"Come at me you dragon," Astrid shouted, eyes scanning the dark place around her to make sure she can be ready in case it came again. But then, a smaller _whoosh _was heard and the last thing she remember was seeing a masked rider get down from a black dragon before collapsing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Astrid woke up in a big bed inside a house that she didn't recognise. She looked around and saw that the house she was in was rather big and it had a lot of expensive things. She saw a device with blades in it that was turning and blowing wind at her and there was a big rectangular black device in front of her that she didn't see before. She then saw the word "television" written on the top right corner of the device and realised that that was a television. She heard from Hiccup about televisions. After all, Hiccup was he only one who managed to go to other countries outside Berk by himself. He died the week after his visit. She sighed. She still misses Hiccup so much. He was praised by people after his trip back from Sweden and everyone in the village learned from him about the things that existed in the modern world.

The door opened and a masked figure walked in. He was 6'3 tall and had broad shoulders. He had a lean body and he wore a tight shirt that revealed that he has abs. Astrid blushed after seeing that but she regained herself and tried to look angry at the man when she realised it was the same guy who took her last night from her boat.

"YOU!" she screamed.

"Yeah me. I took you from your boat. You were wondering around carelessly" the man said.

"I was fine. I can survive in the sea" Astrid said.

"Nah you couldn't. You were pale and looks like you hadn't eaten for two days" the man said. "You could at least thank me for saving your life."

"Thank you? YOU KIDNAPPED ME" she shouted.

"If I kidnapped you, you wouldn't have the luxury of sleeping on a comfortable bed. I'd be torturing you and probably make you beg but I'm not that kind of person. But from this, I now know that you are an asshole. You can't even express gratitude for the simplest of acts and you act like you are the best and you can do this and do that. Heck, maybe I should have left you in the sea"

At this remark, Astrid softened a bit and started to cry. The truth has been told and she was hurt. This caused the masked man to be softened to.

"Hey don't cry. I am sorry" the masked man said. At that, Astrid suddenly looked up.

"You sound familiar" Astrid said. That nasally voice she heard was so familiar, it felt like she grew up with it. Only one person she knew had that voice but he was dead. Unless…

"Hiccup?" she looked quizzically at the man.

The man stopped. He didn't know what to do. Sighing, he removed his mask and there he was. Astrid gasped. There stood Hiccup. His green eyes. His brown hair. He was taller now and he was handsome.

"Hiccup you are alive!" Astrid shouted and quickly hugged Hiccup. Hiccup hugged back. Astrid then pulled away and stared at him.

"Where have you been?" Astrid asked.

"Well, where do I start…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Flashback…_

_Dragon raids. A common thing in Berk that has become a Berkian way of living. Hiccup as usual was helping out in the forge, sharpening axes and swords in order to pass it to the Vikings that were helping to kill the dragons or rather chase them away since they hardly could kill them. Hiccup sighed. He wanted to part of the action but given his physical demeanour, he was considered too skinny to help. _

_As he continued sharpening, his eyes caught a purple flare going down from the sky. Hiccup assumed it was a dragon that was shot down and continued sharpening when suddenly he realised that only the Night Fury only shot purple flames. He pondered for a while before deciding he was going to kill that Night Fury and gain the fame for himself. He took his knife with him and he headed towards the jungle where he supposedly saw the Night Fury fall. _

"_This was it!" he thought. He could finally prove himself to the others that he was indeed a Viking. It was also a chance for him to ask his best friend, Astrid, out. He had a massive crush on Astrid since they knew each other since young. But then he realised Astrid didn't really liked the idea of killing dragons. Still, he continued to search for the Night Fury. It could at least make his father proud of him. It was the best shot he got anyway. Soon, he spotted the Night Fury. It had a tail fin missing and it was badly injured. It could hardly get up. It heard Hiccup approaching with his knife and looked at Hiccup' eyes. Hiccup stopped in his tracks and looked back at the Night Fury. The look in the dragon's eyes reflected of what he was when he saw dragons: that of fear. He saw himself in the dragon's eyes. He wanted to kill it but at the same time he was pitying it. So, he decided to go back to the village and buy some medication from Gothi, the village elder and healer. He then went back to the dragon and tended to its injuries. The dragon was shocked. It couldn't believe its eyes. _

_After a few days, the dragon was healed but it couldn't fly so Hiccup took care of the dragon. He named the dragon Toothless, quite the irony for a dragon which is known to be the offspring of lightning and death itself. He also made a tailfin for Toothless and he even flew on it. Because of that, he managed to go to Sweden and learned about the modern way of leaving. In everywhere else in the world, dragons are accepted by the people and they keep them as pets. Hiccup was surprised to find that. Because Berk isn't very accepting towards dragons, they are unable to contact with other parts of the world because of that. Apparently, a curse was put upon those who killed dragons by a wizard and the only way to break the curse was to befriend dragons. That's what other countries have been doing and they managed to break the curse. Berk was the only country left that hasn't been able to do that mainly because they were unaware that the curse existed and fought the dragons because of that. The dragons will continue to raid Berk as long as Berk doesn't come to terms with the dragons. Hiccup decided to fake his death during the next raid and he told Toothless exactly what to do and that's how be was supposedly considered dead._

_Hiccup found an abandoned castle on an island that hasn't been visited for many years and he did a make over on the castle to make it his own fortress. From the outside, it looked like the castle was haunted so that people will leave it alone. In the inside, it looked like it was owned by a very rich person. Hiccup earned money by being a blacksmith. He would do repairs on Sweden and he earned quite a lot of money because he was very skilled and people seemed to like the things he makes._

_End of flashback…_

"Wow. That's quite a story" Astrid said.

"Kinda I guess" Hiccup shrugged.

"When you said you wanted to kill the dragon to impress me, does it mean you liked me?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup was taken aback by this question "Yes".

"You idiot" she punched him." You didn't need to impress me. You could have said that you liked me because the truth is, I like you too!"

Hiccup was shocked. His childhood best friend actually liked him. As in like 'like'. Astrid jumped onto him and started kissing him. Before either one of them knew it, they were on the bed, making out without clothes, and things got heated up pretty quick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Astrid woke up with pain in her abdomen, or rather it was quite sore. She didn't know at first why she was experiencing such pain until she felt a hand over her. Memories of what happened last night came back and she blushed. It happened too quickly, she thought but she didn't mind given the fact that she enjoyed herself. If someone told her that she would do something like last night, she would have smacked some sense into that person.

She felt Hiccup shift a bit and he woke up. She looked at him and smiled back.

"It really did happen. I wasn't dreaming" Hiccup said.

"Of course, it did. I am probably unable to walk for a couple of hours thanks to you" Astrid said. "Quite a massive dragon you have down there"

Hiccup blushed at the statement.

"Is it your first time?" Astrid asked.

"Yes. Yes, it is" Hiccup said.

"It's my first time too" Astrid said. "How'd we know what to do?"  
Hiccup pulled Astrid closer to him. "I guess it's instinct. To be honest, I always have dreamt about sleeping with you"

Astrid punched Hiccup first "That's for being a pervert".

"Is it always going to be this way, because …" Hiccup couldn't finish his statement and Astrid kissed him passionately.

"That's for everything else and thinking about me" Astrid said.

"I could get used to it" Hiccup said and Astrid smirked.

"You should because we are going to do this every night possible" Astrid said that and got out of bed to get dressed.

Hiccup stared at her. She had quite the body. Astrid caught him staring but she didn't mind.

"Like what you see?" Astrid said and Hiccup blushed.

"So, are we a thing now?" Hiccup asked.

"If what we did last night doesn't answer that question, then I don't know what will" Astrid said as she was about to wear her pants but she stopped.

"I was thinking of getting a bathe if it is possible. Care to join me?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup quickly got out of be and grabbed Astrid's hands and together, they entered the bathroom where there was a bathtub. Of course, Astrid didn't know what a bathtub was so he explained everything to her and they continued what they were doing last night in the bathtub while cleaning each other.

Hiccup spent the rest of the day teaching Astrid the modern way of life. Astrid also told Hiccup about why she left Berk and told him that now that she found him or he found her, she was going to spend her life with him. Astrid got the hang of the modern world. Astrid also trained a Deadly Nadder and named the dragon "Stormfly" mainly because she managed training her during a storm and flew on her for the first time through the storm. Because she already accepted living with dragons, she was allowed to visit other countries. She even helped Hiccup out in Hiccup's blacksmith shop called The Forge. Many people came to the forge and asked Hiccup to help repair their forged equipment if it was damaged. Everyone who came to visit Hiccup were mainly adults and they were initially sceptical about Hiccup being an 18-year-old fixing their damaged equipment but they became amazed at what he could do. Astrid enjoyed living with Hiccup and she thought to herself this is definitely the life she was going to live. Forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been a month since Astrid discovered Hiccup was still alive. She had managed to keep up to the modern world and has been helping Hiccup out in The Forge as much as she could. She was really enjoying her time with Hiccup. Intimacy was a common thing between them. They would also go on flying around the sky with their respective dragons and enjoy every moment of it.

Astrid was in the toilet, throwing up. She has been throwing up for 4 consecutive days already and she has a weird feeling in her stomach. She didn't know what had caused it. Hiccup also didn't know what was wrong. So that morning, Hiccup bought Astrid to a clinic. Astrid hasn't been to a clinic before but according to what Hiccup told her, it was like a healer's hut and people go there to get checked up if they feel unwell.

"Hmm, nothing seems to be wrong…" the doctor said. "When was the last time you had your period?"

Astrid thought about it. In fact, she realised that it had been more than one month and she missed her period according to her calendar.

"It has been more than one month" Astrid said "I just missed my period which was supposed to be yesterday."

"Have you been actively having sex with your partner for the past month?" the doctor said.

Astrid was a bit embarrassed by the question so she nodded her head.

"Well, it means that you are pregnant. Congratulations!" the doctor said. The doctor, Dr Emelyne, prescribed Astrid with prenatal vitamins.

Hiccup was waiting for Astrid outside, waiting for her news of her condition. Astrid was delighted that she was pregnant but she wasn't sure if Hiccup was happy or not. They weren't married yet but they vowed to be with each other ever since Astrid found Hiccup alive and told her how they felt about each other.

"Well, how'd it go?" Hiccup asked.

"It was alright. I am fine" Astrid said. "Just wait nine months"

"Why nine months?" Hiccup asked. Then he realised what Astrid meant. Astrid was pregnant and Hiccup was going to be a father.

"Is it mine?" Hiccup asked the most stupid question.

"No. The child belongs to a certain green-eyed guy with a messy auburn hair" Astrid said.

"Oh…" Hiccup said.

"Are you really that stupid?" Astrid inquired.

"No, it's just I have a lot of things to process at the moment" Hiccup said.

"Are you upset?" Astrid asked with a hint of sadness.

"Upset? No! I am over the moon!" Hiccup said. "It's just that I don't know how he'd feel when he finds out why her parents ran away from their village"  
"You are thinking too much" Astrid said. "Wait. Did you say 'her'? How'd you know it won't be a boy? I'd like to have a little Hiccup running around the house"  
"I am certain it'd be a girl. She'd look just like you" Hiccup said "but I'd be happy with anything, so as long as you are happy"  
"I definitely am" Astrid said and pulled Hiccup to a searing kiss.

8 months later…..

It was almost time for Astrid to give birth. She was excited yet nervous at the same time. She was due anytime within next week and she definitely grew quite big. For a 19-year-old, she was doing quite well. She was watching television when suddenly she felt a sharp pain and there was quite a wet patch on her pants. Her water just broke and she quickly called Hiccup. Hiccup came home as soon as possible and brought her to the clinic where Dr Emelyne was the doctor who was going to be present when Astrid was to give birth. The couple didn't want to know the gender of their child and waited until the birth to be notified of the gender. After hours of labour, Astrid gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

"She is as beautiful as you" Hiccup told Astrid.

"She sure is" Astrid said. The baby had green eyes and auburn hair like Hiccup. In fact, it looked like she was the female version of Hiccup with a bit of Astrid flair.

"I was thinking of the name 'Natasha' "Hiccup said.

"And Freya as the middle name" Astrid said.

"Natasha Freya Haddock" Hiccup said. "I like it"

Author's word: Hi. Hope you are enjoying the story. I am going to continue the story after my exams are over. As a matter of fact, I have an exam tomorrow as of the time I am writing this. I will be back after a month. Ciao


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ten years. It had been 10 years since Hiccup was killed in a dragon raid.

Nine years. It had been 9 years since Astrid left the village and is presumed dead.

Stoick sighed. Berk was going to need another Chief since Stoick was getting older. He would need to pass the throne to Snotlout, his nephew since his only next of kin is dead. Valka presumably died the same way as Hiccup died: carried away by a dragon. Nothing much has really changed and the dragon raids were still prevalent.

Stoick sighed again and walked outside his hut. The Hoffersons, who lived a few huts away, were mourning their daughter's birthday. If she was alive, she'd be 27. The Hoffersons and Haddocks were very close knit. Hiccup's mother and Astrid's mother were friends when growing up and so was Stoick and Fred, Astrid's father. Heck, Astrid and Hiccup basically also grew up together. Their parents already made a contract for them to get married since both parents of the pair knew they liked each other.

Maybe he'd see them in Valhalla one day. Maybe.

MEANWHILE…

"Happy Birthday Astrid!" Hiccup said when he woke up.  
Astrid opened her eyes and said mumbled a thank you. Suddenly their bedroom door opened and 4 kids streamlined into their room.

"Happy Birthday Mum!" the kids said. Astrid woke up fully this time and she hugged her kids. Natasha was the oldest of the lot, followed by 6-year-old twins named Luna and Lucy, who looked a lot like their mother but had the Hiccup flair when they did things and lastly was Alexander, the youngest, who was 3 years old and spoke quite well for a kid his age.

Natasha Freya Haddock, Luna Maya Haddock, Lucy Mazikeen Haddock and Alexander Daniel Haddock were Hiccup and Astrid's kids and you could tell they were their kids. They basically are somewhat a product of the two. Natasha, who looked like Hiccup but with an Astrid flair, was basically mini Hiccup female version. The twins, who liked Astrid with a Hiccup flair, was basically little Astrid. Alexander was half Hiccup half Astrid kind of guy. Auburn hair, blue eyes, squarish face and very strong. They brought joy to Hiccup and Astrid's life and the kids loved their parents a lot.

Hiccup and Astrid decided to buy a house on Sweden since they didn't want their kids to be isolated when they grew up. They bought a big house along the seaside so that they can enjoy the view of the sea. The house had three storeys and even a lift.

SOMETIME LATER…

"I was thinking we should help Berk one day…" Hiccup said.  
"Well maybe we could but I am not sure I want to help them" Astrid said.

"That'd be quite selfish in my opinion. We should help them anyway we can" Hiccup said.

"I am holding a grudge against them. They never treated you right." Astrid said.

"Yeah I know but I couldn't care less. One way or another, they must know the way of the dragons if not they'd be fucked up for the coming millennia" Hiccup said.

"Alright but it must be when the kids are older" Astrid said. "Alexander needs to be at least 8 before we can go."  
"Alright. In the future." Hiccup said.


End file.
